lo que no esperamos
by mariaazul
Summary: La guerra termino y se gano dicha guerra con la union de todos las ninjas de todas las naciones. Sakure siempre penso que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero se dara cuenta de que eso era una simple obsesion. De Shikamaru todo el mundo piensa que esta enamorado de Temari. ¿pero y si la gente se equivocaba?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había acabado, los ninjas médicos no daban abasto con los heridos.

Estaba habiendo muchas bajas, pero los ninjas médicos estaban intentando salvar a todos los que podían.

Sakura acababa de terminar de curar a un ninja de la roca, cuando vio entrar a su amiga Ino por la entrada de la tienda.

-Ino, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Sakura inútilmente ya que sabia el estado de su amiga.

-estoy, que eso ya es bastante, ¿no crees? –dijo Ino sentándose en la camilla que acababa de desocupar el paciente.

-Ino –susurro Sakura apenada mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-se lo que me vas a decir, que tengo que ser fuerte y no tengo que llorar –dijo Ino temblándole la voz.

Sakura suspiro mirando a su amiga, la abrazo mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

-si tienes que llorar, llora, tienes todo el derecho –soltó Sakura triste mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Ino se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, se apoyo más en su amiga y desahogo todo lo que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Shikamaru se encontraba junto a sus amigos trayendo todos los cuerpos sin vida y a todos los heridos hacia el campamento.

-Shikamaru, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? –dijo su amigo Choji preocupado por él.

-estoy bien, hay que seguir –soltó Shikamaru mientras se movía mecánicamente.

-vago, haz caso a tu amigo –soltó Temari detrás de él junto a los demás.

Shikamaru se giro sorprendido mirándola, ya que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. El llevaba tiempo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-no puedo, hay que seguir con esto –dijo Shikamaru bajando la mirada serio.

-mira vago, te aseguro que esto no lo hago por muchos –soltó Temari acercándose a él, en cuanto estuvo enfrente suyo la abrazo sorprendiendo a todos incluido a Shikamaru.

-¿pero qué haces, mujer? –pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido mientras veía que sus amigos sonreían.

-vete a descansar o si no te mandare yo volando –soltó Temari de manera aterradora. Shikamaru tragó saliva asustado ya que sabía que la chica sería capaz de hacerlo.

Los chicos que estaban al lado se apartaron disimuladamente. Ya que sabían el carácter de la chica. El chico se aparto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-tks, que problemática eres –soltó mientras ponía su típica sonrisa de aburrida.

-deja de quejarte –dijo ella fingiendo enfado mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

-hazla caso –soltó Choji mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El chico suspiro mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba contra una piedra, en ese momento vio acercarse a Ino junto a Sakura hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvieron donde ellos, Sai sorprendió a todos al acercarse a Ino y abrazándola, Ino sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo están Naruto y Sasuke? –pregunto Lee serio a Sakura.

-están bien, ahora Tsunade los está revisando, pero según dice en cuanto terminen de revisarlos podrán salir –explico Sakura sonriendo tímidamente, los dos se alegraron al oírlo.

-¿ya habéis terminado? –pregunto Ino en voz baja mientras se apartaba de Sai.

-si, ya están todos aquí –dijo Shikamaru con gesto de cansancio mirando a si amiga.

-¿y los habéis encontrado? –pregunto ella a punto de echarse a llorar.

-no, pero esta mi padre con un grupo de Ambus buscándolos –soltó Choji sonriendo levemente.

-vale, gracias –dijo Ino con un hilo de voz, cosa que preocupo a sus compañeros.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas apareció Choza junto a los Ambus llevando dos camillas, Gracias a Kankuro, el grupo llevaba horas hablando de tonterías, hasta que vieron a Choza acercarse. Ino se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo junto a Shikamaru hacia donde estaban las camillas.

-es mejor que no los veáis –soltó Choza parándolos mientras los miraba triste.

-pero yo quiero verle –soltó Ino llorando alzando cada vez más la voz.

-no, os lo recomiendo, no están muy bien –dijo él hombre lo mas delicadamente posible.

Shikamaru entendiendo lo que Choza quería decir, agarro a Ino y la giro hacia él.

-es mejor que le hagamos caso a Choza –empezó Shikamaru a explicar a Ino pero la chica se negaba a escucharle.

-no, yo quería verle –soltó la chica como si fuera una niña chica, los demás la miraban con pena.

-Ino, escúchame –soltó él serio alzando la voz a la vez que lo hacía, hacia que lo mirara –sus cuerpos están destrozados, Choza nos da la posibilidad de que les recordemos tal y como estaban antes de su muerte –termino de explicar Shikamaru.

La chica se quedo pensativa, hasta que poco a poco comprendió lo que quería decir y asintió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya habían pasado varios dias desde que finalizo la guerra. Los ninjas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas aldeas, intentando volver a la normalidad.

Sakura se encontraba en el Hospital junto a Shizune, haciendo sus rondas diarias a los últimos ninjas heridos en la guerra. Las dos juntas se dirigieron hacia la habitación del último paciente que les quedaba por revisar.

-¿Qué piensa hacer el Hokage con él? –pregunto Sakura seria mientras se acercaba a la puerta del paciente.

-no, estoy segura, pero lo que se, es que menos el Kazekage, todos los altos cargos lo están presionando para mantenerle vigilado –dijo Shizune preocupada mientras abría la puerta.

-hola, Sasuke-kun –saludo Sakura al entrar y ver al chico allí tumbado en la camilla.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Shikamaru se quedo pensativo después de lo que le acababa de decir su madre.

-no sé, si soy digno de eso, madre –soltó el chico triste mientras agachaba la cabeza hacia el plato de cena que le había puesto su madre.

-tu padre hablo conmigo antes de irse a la guerra, él se sentía orgulloso de ti –dijo la mujer sonriendo con tristeza.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otra zona:**

Sakura se encontraba hablando con sus amigos en los troncos donde hicieron el examen que les hizo Kakashi.

-¿entonces, te vas a declarar? –pregunto Sakura sonriendo mirando a su amigo Naruto.

-no sé, si es el mejor momento, acaba de perder a su primo –soltó Naruto nervioso mientras comía de su remen instantáneo.

-no seas cobarde –soltó Sasuke de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

-no soy cobarde, solo que no es el momento, ¿y tú qué? –dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo con ojos acusadores.

-yo, ya he dicho las cosas que tenía que decir –dijo él cerrando los ojos mientras comía.

-¿a si? –pregunto Naruto sorprendido mirando a Sakura que sonreía tímidamente –no te entiendo.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza mirando a su amigo.

-me he disculpado con vosotros y con la aldea –soltó Sasuke suspirando mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-ya pero, ¿te has declarado? –pregunto Naruto interesado mientras le miraba.

El chico por primera vez, no sabía dónde meterse de lo nervioso que estaba.

-si –soltó Sakura sonriendo mientras bebía de su té, Naruto la miro con una sonrisa.

-entonces tú y él –dijo él sonriendo con picardía mientras señalaba a los dos.

-no –soltó Sasuke secamente, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Naruto los miro extrañado, suspiro quedándose pensativo.

-ahora sí que estoy perdido –soltó el rubio confundido mirando a sus amigos.

Sasuke suspiro negando con la cabeza, mientras Sakura reía por lo bajo.

-¿saben que Temari, la hermana de Gaara ha perdido ser la embajada de Suna aquí en Konoha y quedarse permanentemente aquí en Konoha? –pregunto Sakura intentando aclarar a su perdido amigo.

-sí, claro que si, Gaara me mando una carta para que cuidara de su hermana el tiempo que estuviera aquí –soltó Naruto como si nada.

-ella no necesita que tú la cuides –gruño Sasuke serio mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-ehhh, ¿Por qué se pone asi? –pregunto Naruto a Sakura en bajito para que su amigo no lo oyera.

-utiliza tu cerebro –dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto.

-pero… -empezó Naruto aun sin comprender mirando a sus dos amigos.

-no te acerques a ella –soltó Sasuke serio mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

-¿Por qué se pone asi? –pregunto Naruto otra vez sin comprender.

La chica suspiro y miro a su amigo.

-Sasuke está asi por Temari –soltó Sakura esperanzada de que su amiga lo entendiera.

-ohh –soltó Naruto enterándose al fin de las cosas.

La chica volvio a suspirar cansada.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Shikamaru se encontraba junto a Choji dándole la noticia del Clan. El chico miro a su amigo que estaba tumbado mirando las nubes.

-es bastante responsabilidad –soltó Choji abriendo una bolsa de patatas mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo, quien bostezo cansado.

-lo sé, mi madre me ha dado la lata diciendo que sería un buen líder –soltó él para luego robarle unas cuantas patatas de la bolsa de su amiga.

-¿y qué vas hacer? –pregunto Choji sabiendo como era su amigo.

-no sé, Choji –soltó el sin apartar la mirada de las nubes – esto es muy problemático.

El chico sonrió, sabio como era su amigo y sabia lo que iba hacer.

-¿y entonces? –pregunto él sonriendo mientras su amigo le cogía patatas.

-pues, ya sabes cómo soy Choji –dijo Shikamaru mientras se incorporaba, giro hacia su amigo y sonrió –he aceptado.

-enhorabuena –soltó Choji sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-espero no defraudar a mi padre –dijo Shikamaru poniéndose serio mientras miraba al cielo.

-no lo creo –soltó el chico comiéndose la última patata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El grupo entero se reunió, la reunión fue en casa de Hinata ya que su padre y el Clan no estaban, ella había convencido a su padre que no habría fiesta, que solo se reunían para hablar.

Fue difícil conseguir que Ino quisiera ir a la reunión, al final Sai la convenció, nadie supo cómo, pero a las ocho todos estaban en la casa de Hinata, incluso Ino que estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de Sai, que no se separaba de ella ni un minuto.

-bueno, ¿y que vais hacer ahora? -pregunto Tenten suspirando, mirando a sus amigos.

-Tsunade me ha pedido que sea doctora en el Hospital, claro está, sin dejar en ningún momento de ser ninja medico y mis misiones -soltó Sakura sonriendo tímidamente, el grupo se alegró por ella.

-yo me esforzare mas para conseguir ser un Hokage -dijo Naruto sonriendo feliz, mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos.

-si estuviera aquí Neji, Naruto seria hombre muerto -susurro Kiba a Shino asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-yo seguiré los pasos de mi padre y ayudare a mi madre en la floristería -soltó Ino seria mientras bajaba la miraba, Sai que estaba a su lado la abrazo pegándola a su pecho.

-yo restaurare el clan Uchiha -dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura lo miraba de reojo con una tierna sonrisa.

-con ayuda supongo -soltó la pelirosa haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha.

El grupo entero miro al Uchiha en busca de una explicación, todos menos Shikamaru que se lo intuía, ya que al ser amigo de Temari sabia ciertas cosas.

Sakura intentando salvar a su amigo, miro al grupo entero buscando alguna forma de ayudarle, hasta que se encontró con el Nara.

-¿y tu Shikamaru? -pregunto Sakura sonriendo al chico de la coleta que la miro confundido -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-ohhh, pues el clan me a elegido para ser el nuevo líder de los Nara y el Hokage me ha nombrado su consejero -soltó Shikamaru con voz cansada.

-ufff, mucho trabajo para ti -dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda -eres un completo vago.

Los demás rieron por las palabras, ocasionando que Shikamaru refunfuñara.

-tks, problemático -soltó él mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿entonces no me podrás acompañar? -pregunto Choji mirando a su amigo serio.

-¿A dónde? -pregunto Shikamaru mirando a su amigo extrañado.

-voy a buscar a Karui -dijo Choji cerrando los ojos, ya que se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿una chica? -pregunto Ino gritando sorprendida mientras se acercaba a él -¿Cómo no me he lo has dicho antes?

El pobre chico veía a su amiga acercarse a él y no sabía dónde esconderse.

-ehh…si…bueno -tartamudeo nervioso mirando a su amigo en busca de ayuda.

Shikamaru pidió perdón con la mirada a su amigo mientras veía acercarse a Ino, no se le ocurría nada para impedir que Ino regañara a Choji.

-ahhh, entonces somos dos -soltó Kiba sonriendo, haciendo que todos lo mirasen incluyendo una enfurecida Ino que miro sorprendida al chico Inuzuka.

-¿Qué? -gritaron Sakura, Tenten y Ino a la vez mientras miraban sin creérselo a Kiba que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

-si, voy a buscar a Tamaki, la conocí en una de las misiones en las que fui solo y bueno, con el tiempo nos hicimos novios -explico Kiba sonriendo mientras sentía la mirada de todos sus amigos encima suyo.

-pero bueno, Shino es peor, la semana que viene va ha ir a la mansión Hyuga para pedir la mano de Hanabi -dijo Lee riéndose mientras Shino lo miraba enfadado.

Ahora si que estaban sorprendidos, miraron al Abúrame que no paraba de mirar enfadado al chico de la malla verde que al sentir su mirada se escondió detrás de Tenten.

-¿y cuando nos lo ibas a decir? -pregunto Sakura sorprendida mientras miraba al chico, para luego mirar a Hinata que era la única que no estaba sorprendida -¿tu lo sabias? -pregunto a la chica que se puso nerviosa.

-bueno, ahhh sí, es mi hermana, claro que estoy enterada -soltó Hinata rápidamente mientras se ponía roja.

-¿y ninguno de los dos, lo dijo? -pregunto Naruto sorprendido al lado de Sasuke que también parecía interesado por lo que sucedía.

-bueno, no es algo de lo que normalmente se habla, aparte son ellos los que lo deben decir -soltó Hinata intentando que sus amigos la dejaran en paz.

-yo lo quería decir en el momento propicio -dijo Shino serio mirando a todos tranquilo.

-¿y cuando para ti, es el momento propicio? -pregunto Tenten sorprendido mientras le miraba.

-pues, cuando se lo pidiera formalmente a su padre y el aceptara -soltó Shino como si nada.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, y encima Hanabi aun es menor de edad, ¿Cómo es que sales con ella? -cuestiono Sai sin llegar a entender la relación.

-El clan -explico Shino mientras los demás asentían comprendiendo la situación, los únicos que aun estaban alfo perdidos eran Lee, Tenten, Sakura y Naruto aparte de Sai.

-yo sigo sin enterarme -dijo Naruto sonriendo inocentemente.

-esto es muy problemático, pero te lo explicare -dijo Shikamaru para luego bostezar – veréis en algunos clanes todavía las normas, leyes o como las queráis llamar son antiguas. Como pasa en alguno clanes, cuando el primogénito o primogénita llega a la mayoría de edad, los ancianos de su clan le llaman para empezar el nombramiento a líder del clan, pero antes se deben casa con la hija o hijo de un buen líder del clan -interrumpió su discurso para volver a bostezar -como iba diciendo Shino pide la mano de Hanabi ya que él cumple la mayoría de edad dentro de unos días y tiene una gran amistad con la familia Hyuga. Antiguamente antes del nacimiento de los hijo ya se hacían las proposiciones y casi antes de nacer ya quedaban prometidos. Esa ley quedo olvidada por algunas circunstancias, y ahora los hijos pueden elegir libremente, pero las mujeres no, aunque Hanabi sea menos de edad su padre puede aceptar y hasta que ella no cumpla la mayoría de edad no se celebraría el casamiento -termino de explicar Shikamaru mientras los miraba.

-¿y por qué no elegiste a Hinata? -pregunto Sai mirando al chico -es decir, es tu compañera y es de tu misma edad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Shikamaru suspiro mientras se levantaba, para después apagar el despertador.

-que cacharro mas problemático -soltó Shikamaru cansado para luego bostezar y rascarse los ojos para luego mirar hacia la ventana.

-Shikamaru, es hora de levantarse -se oyó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-ya voy mamá -grito el para que le escuchara.

Se levanto, se fue a la ducha, dándose una ducha rápida para después prepararse y bajar a desayunar.

-buenos días, mamá -saludo él nada mas entrar, acercándose a su madre para darla un beso en la frente.

-buenos días, hijo ¿a que hora llegaste ayer? -pregunto ella preocupada al ver la cara de cansado de su hijo.

-a las 3 de la mañana y eso que fui uno de los primeros en irme -soltó Shikamaru cansado mientras se sentaba enfrente de su madre y se ponía a desayunar.

-eso es muy tarde -soltó Yoshino seria mientras miraba a su hijo -no has dormido nada.

-lo se y espero que la próxima vez que quede con ellos, sea mas pronto -dijo él para luego bostezar.

-¿hoy empiezas a trabajar con el Hokage, no? -pregunto ella contenta mientras le miraba.

-si, espero que no sea igual de gruñón de lo que lo era Tsunade -soltó terminándose el desayuno.

Su madre sonrió pero se mantuvo callada. En cuanto termino de desayunar, Shikamaru se levanto y se despidió de su madre para luego salir de la casa rumbo al edificio principal.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se encontró con Sakura, que no hacia mas que bostezar.

-parece que no soy el único que tiene sueño- saludo Shikamaru cuando la chica estuvo a su lado.

La chica gruño y le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿a que hora te fuiste? -pregunto el chico curioso mientras la miraba de reojo.

-a las cinco y media y aun había algunos que se quedaron unas cuantas horas mas -soltó la pelirosa seria mientras volvía a bostezar.

-creía que te tocaba turno de tarde -dijo Shikamaru extrañado al verla levantada tan temprano.

-lo tenia, pero el Hokage me a mandado llamar, no se que ocurre -explico Sakura cuando estuvieron en frente del edificio.

El chico asintió pero se mantuvo en silencio, los dos se dirigieron al despacho de Hokage y esperaron a que el Hokage les diera permiso para entrar.

-¿quería verme? -pregunto Sakura mirando a Kakashi que les sonrió mientras dejaba unos papeles a un lado.

-si, Sakura, tú y Shikamru quiero que vayáis a una misión urgente a una aldea cercana, tenéis que recoger unos rollos dirigidos a mi -informo el hombre mirando a los dos.

-pero, yo empezaba hoy a trabajar con el papeleo -soltó Shikamaru sorprendido mirando a Kakashi que sonrió.

-cuando vuelvas de la mansión empezaras con los papeles -explico Kakashi como si nada.

-¿cuando nos vamos? -pregunto Sakura seria mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

-esta misma noche, a las diez de la noche tenéis que salir -informo el hombre mientras volvía a mirar los papeles -tomaros el resto del día libre.

Los dos chicos salieron des despacho y se miraron sin saber que hacer, salieron del edificio principal y se pusieron a andar.

-¿quieres desayunar? -pregunto Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca y la miraba de reojo

-vale -dijo ella sonriendo mientras le miraba.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio hasta una cafetería cercana y después de pedir se sentaron.

-¿cuanto crees que tardaremos en esta misión? -pregunto Sakura después de que le trajeron los té que habían pedido.

-según lo lejos que este la aldea, aunque casi todas las aldeas del país están como a dos días de distancia de aquí, si es la mas cercana en mediodía ya habremos llegado -explico Shikamaru mientras bebía su té.

-espero que no se nos compliquen las cosas y tengamos una misión tranquila -soltó Sakura comiéndose una galletita.

El chico asintió en silencio, cuando terminaron de desayunar, quedaron en el portón a las diez menos cuarto.

Cuando llego a su casa, se encontró con su madre atendiendo el jardín, se acerco a ella, que levanto la mirada sorprendida.

-¿que haces aquí, hijo? -pregunto la mujer mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él -¿no te estarás escaqueando?

-no mujer, Kakashi me ha mandado una misión con Sakura, no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera -informo Shikamaru mirando a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿quieres que te ayude?, tengo todo el día libre -pregunto mientras se ponía a su lado.

La mujer asintió tiernamente y se agacho, Shikamaru se agacho a su lado y se puso a ayudarla.

Pararon para comer, Shikamaru miro a su madre preocupado, ya que no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, desde que su padre había muerto en la guerra, su madre no había sido la mima y él siempre intentaba estar con ella.

Después de comer se quedaron hablando un rato, hasta que Shikamaru se fue al baño, para prepararse. En cuanto estuvo preparado bajo hacia el salón, donde su madre que lo esperaba serio.

-no te preocupes mas, madre -soltó Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca incomoda.

-ten cuidado -dijo la mujer preocupada.

-no te preocupes, voy con Sakura y ella es ninja medico -soltó el chico para después abrazar a su madre.


End file.
